Timeline
Timeline of House of Cards, from seasons one through four. Overview * [[Season 1|'Season 1']] takes place from December 31, 2012 to November 1, 2013. * [[Season 2|'Season 2']] takes place from November 1, 2013 to October 30, 2014. * [[Season 3|'Season 3']] takes place from December 2014 to January 16, 2016. * [[Season 4|'Season 4']] takes place from January 16, 2016 to October 18, 2016. 1732 *'February 22nd:' George Washington was born in Westmoreland, Virginia Colony, British America. 1799 *'December 14th:' George Washington died at Mount Vernon, Virginia, United States of America. 1956 *'March 7th:' Thomas Hammerschmidt was born in Berlin, Germany. 1959 *'November 5th:' Francis J. Underwood was born in Gaffney, Cherokee County, South Carolina, United States of America. 1962 *'July 18th:' Garrett Allan Walker was born in the United States of America. 1988 *'December 22nd:' Zoe Barnes was born in Chicago, Illinois, United States of America. 1999 *'April 4th:' Doug Stamper took his last drink of alcohol. 2012 *'November 6th:' Governor Garrett Walker of Colorado is elected the 45th President of the United States, Governor Jim Matthews of Pennsylvania is elected the 48th Vice President of the United States *'December 31st:' Frank and Claire Underwood attend a New Year's Eve party with President-elect Garrett Walker, as well as Linda Vasquez, Vice President-elect Jim Matthews and, later revealed, Will Conway. 2013 *'January 1st:' President-elect Garrett Walker's New Year's Eve party ends. (Chapter 1) *'January 3rd:' Frank and Claire Underwood attended a symphony, where Frank checked Zoe Barnes out; Zoe Barnes received an email from a colleague at the Washington Herald that showed her a photograph of Frank checking her out. She then began to research him and discovered their mutual interests in each other. (Chapter 1) *'January 21st': Garrett Walker was sworn in as the 45th President of the United States; Jim Matthews was sworn as the 48th Vice President of the United States. (Chapter 1) *'June 14th:' Doug Stamper and Peter Russo attended an alcoholics anonymous meeting together. (Chapter 7) *'September 21st:' Peter Russo was found dead in the passenger seat of his car from carbon monoxide poisoning. (Chapter 11) *'November 1st: '''Frank learns he will become Vice President. (Chapter 13) *'November 5th:' Zoe Barnes is murdered. (Chapter 14) 2014 *'February 13th:' President Garrett Walker delivers the 2014 State of the Union. (Chapter 16) *'July 14th: Doug Stamper is given the order to fly to Kansas City and visit the Adaho Gaming Casino of Lanagin's; Frank and Garrett have a long and relaxed conversation in the White House. (Chapter 20) *'July 15th: '''Doug buys a plane a ticket to Beijing, to visit Xander Feng. (Chapter 20) *'July 16th: 'The Underwoods and the Walkers have a dinner together, Freddy cooks ribs for them. (Chapter 20) *'July 17th: 'Doug returns to DC and is seen at Underwood's basement. (Chapter 20) *'October 28th: 'Frank and Tusk have a meeting in the basement of the Opera house; Frank uses his father's typewriter to send a letter to Garrett. (Chapter 26) *'October 29th: 'Doug is hit in the head with a rock by Rachel Posner. (Chapter 26) *'October 30th: Garrett Walker resigns the office of President of the United States; Frank Underwood is sworn in as the 46th President of the United States. (Chapter 26) *'November 4th: '''United States Midterm elections. *'December: Doug recovers in the hospital. (Chapter 27) 2015 * '''January 20th: Doug wakes up in the hospital to see Claire by his side. (Chapter 27) * April: 'Frank announces he will not seek re-election in 2016. (Chapter 28) *'May 5th: President Underwood hosts a State Dinner for Russian President Viktor Petrov. (Chapter 29) *'May: '''Solicitor General Heather Dunbar announces her candidacy for President in 2016. (Chapter 30) *'June 30th: Doug interviews for a position in Heather Dunbar's campaign. (Chapter 31) *'July 1st: 'Barney Hull declares a state of emergency in Washington, D.C. (Chapter 31) *'July 2nd: 'Tom Yates holds a book signing for his book Scorpio ''when he is confronted by Remy. (Chapter 31) *'July 3rd: 'Bob Birch and Hector Mendoza confront Frank on his plan to divert funds from FEMA. (Chapter 31) *'July 4th: 'America Works begins hiring in Washington, D.C. (Chapter 31) *'July 23rd: 'President Underwood and the First Lady visit President Petrov, the President of Russia. (Chapter 32) *'July 24th: 'Claire publicly shames Petrov after the death of Michael Corrigan. (Chapter 32) *'July 26th: 'The official White House portrait of Frank & Claire is taken. (Chapter 33) *'August 14th: 'President Underwood gives a radio address on the 80th anniversary of the Social Security Act, and visits FDR's memorial later that day. (Chapter 33) *'September 7th: 'Hurricane Faith begins brewing off the East Coast. (Chapter 34) *'December 16th: First Democratic Debate between Dunbar, Sharpe, and Underwood. (Chapter 37) 2016 *'January 15th:' Frank wins the Iowa Caucus. (Chapter 39) *'January 16th: '''Claire leaves Frank; Frank campaigns in New Hampshire. (Chapter 39/40) *'March 17th: President Underwood is shot while leaving a campaign event, Vice President Blythe becomes Acting President of the United States. (Chapter 43) *'''March 26th: Secretary Durant and First Lady Claire Underwood attend the G-8 summit in Brandenburg, Germany; President Underwood is taken into surgery for a kidney transplant. President Underwood arrives back at The White House after his operation. (Chapter 45) *'March 27th: '''G-8 summit concludes. (Chapter 45) *'March 28th:' President Underwood resumes the powers and duties of the presidency. (Chapter 45) *'May 16th: 'Former Solicitor General Heather Dunbar announces she will suspend her 2016 Campaign for the Democratic Nomination. (Chapter 46) *'July 25th-28th: 'Democratic National Convention; President Underwood becomes the nominee for Democratic Party, First Lady Claire Underwood becomes Vice Presidential nominee. (Chapter 48/49) *'October 18th: 'Washington Herald posts a scathing article about Frank Underwood. (Chapter 52) *'November 8th: '''The United States 2016 election will be held. Category:Timelines